diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 1/ Grand Final
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Grand Final is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode originally aired on the 31st January 2017. Competing Robots Big nipper.jpg|Big Nipper Heat A Winner Weird malice.jpg|Weird mAlice Heat B Winner Tr2.png|TR2 Heat C Winner Ripper.jpg|Ripper Heat D Winner Behemoth.png|Behemoth Heat E Winner Tsunami.png|Tsunami Wildcard Battles Round 1 TR2 vs Behemoth vs Big Nipper Big Nipper targets Behemoth getting in underneath, only for Behemoth to drive over Big Nipper and only to be flipped by TR2 as it advanced forth. Once more Big Nipper got underneath TR2 which caused it to turn allowing for Behemoth to flip TR2 over. As Big Nipper attacked the overturned TR2, Behemoth flipped both robots over again, TR2 got revenge by flipping Behemoth over and unintentionally flipping them into the pit release which Big Nipper narrowly avoids driving into. TR2 continues its assault on Behemoth until it turned its attentions, Big Nipper does drive over the flipper, while Behemoth came back into the action. Big Nipper is flipped over by TR2 but Big Nipper circles around and lifts TR2 up with Behemoth flipping it on its side. As TR2 laid unable to move on its side, Behemoth was rammed by Big Nipper, before Big Nipper attacked TR2 with behemoth chasing after. Behemoth then flipped TR2 and Big Nipper, with TR2 being knocked out. Qualified: Behemoth & Big Nipper ''' Weird mAlice vs Tsunami vs Ripper Weird mAlice was aggressive from the start attacking Ripper, chucking it over before it eventually self righted. Tsunami then flipped Ripper over, which caused Weird mAlice to attack Tsunami, circling it. Ripper came back in and, alongside Weird mAlice, flipped Tsunami over. Ripper came back and flipped Tsunami over again, only for Weird mAlice to chuck Ripper across the arena, when Ripper got away, Weird mAlice chased it around the arena. Ripper attacked Tsunami, only to be flipped by the insistent Weird mAlice. Weird mAlice was attacked by Ripper who flipping it over but was instantly flipped by Tsunami. Ripper, now pinned by the side wall, gave Weird mAlice a chance to flip it but Tsunami got the last laugh when it chucked Weird mAlice about and then proceeded to flip Ripper out of the arena. '''Qualified: Weird mAlice & Tsunami Head to Head Big Nipper vs Tsunami The third battle between the two began with Big Nipper ramming Tsunami only to be flipped by the wildcard. Big Nipper backs into Tsunami only to be flipped again, Tsunami chucks Big Nipper about and proceeds to chase the running away Big Nipper. Big Nipper came back on another charge, this time taking advantage of the mistimed flip that Tsunami had done, Big Nipper got its claws inside the flipper and crushed the insides of Tsunami. Tsunami is slammed into the side wall, but Big Nipper backs away buts is flipped by Tsunami. Attempting to self right, Big Nipper ends up pushing Tsunami with its claw pressed against the ground. The two tussle with Big Nipper attempting to get back into the action, but unable to do so, instead running away from the situation. As Big Nipper came back, Tsunami misfired again allowing for the clawed robot to get inside and crippled Tsunami for good. Winner: Big Nipper Weird mAlice vs Behemoth Weird mAlice darted rapidly across the arena, only for Behemoth to flip it over but not completely, Weird mAlice followed up the attack by chucking Behemoth across the arena. Behemoth, eventually got Weird mAlice trapped and flipped it over. Weird mAlice self righted but was flipped some more by Behemoth who almost sent Weird mAlice out. Weird mAlice recovered and got away where it got revenge by sending Behemoth flying around the arena. Weird mAlice got Behemoth into a CPZ where it finally managed to trap Behemoth before chucking behemoth out of the arena. Winner: Weird mAlice Weird mAlice vs Big Nipper Big Nipper's initial charge managed to almost topple Weird mAlice but it got a flip in on Big Nipper who then pushed Weird mAlice across the arena using the claws to crush inbetween the flipper and outer armour. Big Nipper grasp on Weird mAlice was lost when it was flipped a few times but the pushing power was at its maximum as it attempted to pit Weird mAlice only to miss and almost drive into the pit itself. Big Nipper is flipped once again and pushed into the CPZ but manages to dodge the attacks and rams Weird mAlice again, getting underneath and almost toppling it at some points. Weird mAlice came back with an onslaught, flipping Big Nipper over a few times while being attacked every so often. Big Nipper attempted to evacuate but Weird mAlice pursued and flipped Big Nipper more, pinning it to the side wall again. Weird mAlice, however, mistimed a flip causing Big Nipper to push back and almost pitting Weird mAlice. Unfortunately as Big Big Nipper came in for the attack, Weird mAlice mistimed its flip again and fell into the pit. Winner: Big Nipper Behemoth vs Tsunami Tsunami darts across the arena to attack Behemoth but misses and slams into the arena wall. Having trouble moving, Tsunami backs away but is trapped by Behemoth who proceeds to flip Tsunami out in the quickest battle of Series 1. Winner: Behemoth Weird mAlice vs Tsunami Tsunami was toppled over without Weird mAlice even flipping it. Weird mAlice did, however, chuck Tsunami to the back end of the arena but Tsunami was still in action. The two robots clashed with neither gaining an advantage over the other. Once Weird mAlice backed away it came back and flipped Tsunami before flipping it again chucking Tsunami out. Winner: Weird mAlice Big Nipper vs Behemoth Behemoth started as the strongest flipping Big Nipper over. Behemoth proceeded to chuck Big Nipper around the arena and almost out on a few occasions. Behemoth accidentally mistimed its flip allowing for Big Nipper to have its claw wedged behind the scoop bucket. Now in its clutches, Big Nipper controlled Behemoth's movements and slammed it from side to the other with the mighty claws. Behemoth managed to shunt Big Nipper into the pit release, prompting Big Nipper to drive Behemoth towards the pit, but Behemoth also drove away. As the two tussled some more, Big Nipper managed to move Behemoth around the arena and eventually pitted Behemoth. Winner: Big Nipper Grand Final Getting the first flip in, Weird mAlice chucked Big Nipper over before slamming in and flipping Big Nipper over and over again. Weird mAlice kept its ground and circled Big Nipper, allowing for easy access for a flip. Weird mAlice then aggressively flips Big Nipper, over and over again relentlessly. Weird mAlice used its flipper to trap Big Nipper, and drove it towards the CPZ, but Big Nipper attempted to attack Weird mAlice with the jaws, only for Weird mAlice to flip Big Nipper over and out, becoming Champions. Winner: Weird mAlice Category:Series 1 Category:Grand Final Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion